The invention relates to an electrical angle-shaped pin-and-socket connector with an insulating body, which contains electrical contacts and which is arranged and fixed in the functional position in a first angle leg of this pin-and-socket connector. The lines going out from the insulating body and the electrical contacts extend through a second angle leg of the pin-and-socket connector to a load or to a power source behind a wall, e.g., in a housing, on which the second angle leg in the functional position is held directly or indirectly with at least one attachment screw. An attachment screw for the pin-and-socket connector is simultaneously used for mutual fixation of the two angle legs in the functional position.
Such a pin-and-socket connector is known from DE 101 06 153 A1 and has been proven effective in practice. One advantage for this previously known pin-and-socket connector is that, for the use of a total of four attachment screws to mount the connector on the wall of a housing, two attachment screws are simultaneously used to fix the first angle leg, which can move relative to the second angle leg, namely in a pivoting motion, in its functional position extending at an angle to the second angle leg. For this angular pin-and-socket connector, a connection in the form of a hinge projecting past the outline is also provided on the outside of the angle formed by the two angle legs in order to rigidly connect the angle legs to each other, wherein the legs are flush to each other in the functional position.
The arrangement of such a hinge increases the production and assembly costs and also forms a projection, which can be disruptive to the spatial requirements and arrangement, relative to the actual pin-and-socket connector.